Peter the Panda
Peter the Panda is a recurring character of the animated TV show, Phineas and Ferb. He is a secret agent panda from Seattle who uses the same hat as Perry the Platypus but the color is lighter. Peter met the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz at a convention there and became a pawn in his scheme to capture every secret agent in the world. Teaming up with Perry the Platypus, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, he defeated the mad scientist and destroyed the Freeze-inator. Biography Meeting Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Peter the Panda lived in the city of Seattle, Washington, where he was a secret agent. One day, while at a convention center in the city, he met the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was a Druelselstein mad scientist who lived in the city of Danville and ran an evil corporation entitled Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The two "instantly disliked each other" and quickly became new nemeses. Peter was not aware that Doofenshmirtz secretly intended to have him make Perry the Platypus jealous which would lead to a series of events, allowing him to capture and freeze all the secret agents ("It's About Time!"). New nemesis in Danville .]] As Peter was now Doofenshmirtz's new nemesis, he went to the city of Danville in the Tri-State Area. At one point, Heinz had created a freezing machine, which was secretly a decoy for a real one, so Peter confronted and fought him in his apartment. While in the middle of their fight, Perry the Platypus arrived so Heinz quickly shoved Peter in his closet so Perry wouldn't know. Peter got out of the closet, however, so Doofenshmirtz explained to Perry what had happened and he left, depressed. Peter and Doofenshmirtz continued their battle. Peter throws Heinz against the wall then kicks through a picture to hit him in his face. Looking at the picture makes Heinz nostalgic and begins to reminisce through song, thinking about his time as Perry's nemesis and about his feelings. Peter took this as an opportunity to disable the freeze ray, which made Doofenshmirtz upset and he walked away, allowing Peter to disable it further ("It's About Time!"). Doofenshmirtz's plan revealed After the fight, Doofenshmirtz decided to go on the Dr. Feelbetter show, where it's host would try to reconnect Heinz and Perry. To help, Peter was put backstage, which Perry was, and Doofenshmirtz pretended to be, unbeknown to. When Feelbetter revealed Peter was backstage, Perry was upset and Doofenshmirtz tried to explain he had no clue Peter was there. Feelbetter asks Peter to stack the chairs quickly and the show starts once more. Perry and Heinz eventually rekindle and decide to become nemeses once more. It was this point that Doofenshmirtz trapped all the agents in the audience with straps on their chairs, including Peter and Perry, and revealed his true intentions of freezing the secret agents. He also showed them his real freeze ray, which he would use to freeze the secret agents in the room for his giant chessboard. Heinz apologizes to Peter as he feels things turned out "awkward." Teaming up with Perry, the two were able to break free of their captivity and freed the other agents. While the audience agents fought their respective nemeses, Peter and Perry tag teamed and took down Doofenshmirtz, along with his freeze ray. With Doofenshmirtz and the villains defeated, Peter discontinued his role as Heinz's nemesis ("It's About Time!"). Later events Peter was later seen at the Inator contest where he was one of the captured agents, implying that he has moved on and found a new nemesis. After Perry freed the other agents, Peter assisted them in fighting the Inator contest's participants ("Robot Rodeo"). During 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2's invasion, Peter aided the other agents in fighting the army of invading Norm Bots. They are quickly defeated after ambushing a group of Norm bots, but are saved by Perry. He then uses one of Phineas and Ferb's kiddie rides to fight off the invasion ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). He teamed up with Perry once again to rescue Doofenshmirtz from Mitch, and later had dinner with Perry inside the Space Needle. ("Meapless in Seattle") He was later called by Perry to help capture Professor Bannister. Afterwards, Perry, Lyla Lolliberry, Major Monogram, Carl Karl, and him went to Niagra Falls ("Sidetracked"). Personality and traits Peter hasn't shown any sign of communication. It is a possibility only other animals can understand him, but that is also unlikely. Peter, though cute and quiet, may have an aggressive and crazy side; as he was shown throwing chairs with a blank expression on his face (much like Ferb Fletcher, who usually keeps a straight face while doing various activities). Peter doesn't seem to care about Perry's reaction to him. He could be happy about being his replacement, sparking the rivalry of the two. Or, since he (again) showed no true expression, he had truly no clue what was going on. Another explanation could be that he just lacks empathy. Peter seems more serious with his agency work than Perry. He disassembled Doofenshmirtz's ray while Doofenshmirtz was "singing about his feelings", the opposite of what Perry does, waiting until Doofenshmirtz was done with whatever he was doing ("It's About Time!") Background Information *Peter the Panda is a possible allusion of the Peter Panda dance from "The Pacifier". *It is unknown if Peter actually moved to Danville or if he simply traveled there. Due to the unknown and undetermined location of the city, it can not be judged the traveling distance needed for general trips to the city. It is also unknown what devices he had available to better ease the traveling if this is the case. *Peter was mentioned when Doofenshmirtz quotes "Hurry up and stop me or I'll have to give Peter the Panda a call. Cause, you know, he'll stop me" ("Transport-inators of Doooom!"). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz was once seen wearing panda slippers, possibly referencing this bygone nemesis ("Comet Kermillian"). *Although Perry was taken into space by means of Phineas and Ferb's rocket ship and one of Doofenshmirtz's traps, Peter is the only agent known to possess an actual spaceship. Gallery Perry and Peter.jpg|Peter with Perry the Platypus Peter the Panda video game.jpg|Peter in the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game with Isabella Peter with Pinky.JPG|Peter with Pinky and other O.W.C.A agents singing Carpe Diem Peter with headphones.jpg|Peter backstage on The Dr. Feelbetter Show with headphones on Peter A2SD.jpg|Peter in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Peter figure.JPG|Peter the Panda as a figure Peter throws a chair.png|Peter throws a chair 327 - Mad Perry and Peter the Panda.jpg|Peter with Perry in Seattle Appearances *"It's About Time!" (First appearance) *"Robot Rodeo" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Sidetracked" es:O.S.A.C.#Peter el Panda Category:Bears Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Spies Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:O.W.C.A. agents